


If Remus was Secret Keeper

by TheWhovianUnderTheStairs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhovianUnderTheStairs/pseuds/TheWhovianUnderTheStairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus becomes Secret Keeper and saves the Potter family from tragedy. What happens as Harry grows up? JP/LE, eventual HP/HG (slightly OOC Voldemort)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably warn you all, but I don't update very often- about once a month ish. I just so happen to already have the first few chapters ready, so those will be quicker, but just so you know.

Peter Pettigrew snuck down the side alley. He paused at the door before pushing it open. Walking into the next room, he debated whether or not he should actually do this. He came to a decision and, transforming into a rat, ran out of the house as fast as he could.

* * *

“James! Did you actually think I wouldn’t notice?” Lily Potter was berating her husband. Again. Why she even tried, she didn’t know. It wasn’t like he was listening.

“You got a Christmas tree! In case you hadn’t noticed, it’s October!”

He shrugged guiltily. “Happy Christmas?”

“Ugh! Harry, what do you think?” Lily addressed the toddler sitting on his father’s lap. “Should we keep the tree?”

“Happy Cwistmas! Pwesents!” The one year old shrieked happily.

“I give up. He sides with you on everything.” Lily sighed dramatically.

Smirking, James stood up, handing Harry to his mother, and was about to say something when they heard a knock at the door.

“James! Lily! Let me in! It’s urgent!” James walked over to the door with his wand out and looked through the peephole, a handy muggle invention that helped them to see who was outside without opening the door. Sure enough, it was Peter, panting and looking for all the world like Voldemort was right behind him.

“What was the Marauders’ biggest achievement?” James had to ask, in case it was a Death Eater in disguise.

“We became illegal Animagi in 4th year, you are a stag, Sirius is a dog, and I am a rat. Moony, well, you know. Now let me in!”

Opening the door, James wondered what had Peter so worried.

“What’s up?”

“You need to switch secret keepers. Change to Remus. Please, I don’t know if I can do this.”

James glanced at Lily. Why was Peter acting so weird? “All right, I’ll Floo him.”

* * *

 'Where is he? Bring him to me!"

At his vicious glare, his newest servant squeaked, terrified, and ran away.

All year Lord Voldemort had been trying to find the Potters' home, with no success. Fortunately, his awful, ugly rat of a servant, Pettigrew, had been made the Potters' secret keeper, as far as he knew. But where was the rat? The Dark Lord hadn't seen him in weeks.

Looking around his Great Hall, he winced at the cobwebs and snake skins littering the room. Sure, he appreciated a dark dungeon as much as the next guy, but still. Even Dark Lords have standards.

His wand began twitching by his side as the moronic Death Eater (that was what they were calling themselves these days…the idiots) literally tripped into the room.

"Master… he is nowhere to be found… please…," the young servant pleaded on his knees. Gazing at the kid with distaste, Voldemort wondered idly if he let this one go, would the others think he was going soft? Probably. Well, maybe he could mortally wound the cowering lump of self-pity on the floor in front of him, instead of murdering him. The Dark Lord raised his wand, and muttered the words in a harsh, rasping voice-his cold still hadn't gone away-

"Avada Kedavra!" Or not. He'd meant to give the Cruciatus, maybe with a couple of cutting curses thrown in somewhere (this kid was especially annoying) but he'd been so used to killing people lately, it just slipped out. Oh well. What was one more?

Voldemort whistled, a high, clear note, and watched as the Death Eater designated to remove dead bodies from the area scurried in and out like a rat. Speaking of rats, how was he supposed to find (and subsequently murder) the Potters now? Remembering something from his Hogwarts years, he stepped down from the dais for his throne, and walked across the room to his personal, password-protected book collection. Opening it with his password, *********, he searched until he found the book he'd been looking for. Pensieves 101, by Arthur Dinglbose, the inventor of Pensieves. Voldemort flipped through and found the passage he needed.

If one is extremely skilled with Legilimency, they might go back to a memory in the Pensieve and read the mind of anyone in the memory, even if they did not ever read their mind before.

Perfect. Now all Voldemort needed was a Pensieve.

"Accio Pensieve!"

* * *

"Oi! Remus, get over here!"

Looking up from his old school Herbology book, Remus Lupin saw his best friend James' head in the fireplace.

"James? I thought you wouldn't be able to contact me, because of the Fidelius. What's going on," Remus asked, slightly confused.

"Just come, it's important. We need you, now." Remus frowned. James sounded worried, something he hadn't been in years, not since Sirius had run away from home back in 4th year.

"I'd be over in 5, but I need somebody to take me there."

"I'm coming."

Remus stepped back and watched as his old roommate and metaphorical brother spun into the fireplace. Dusting himself off, James turned to Remus and offered his arm with a grim smile.

###

The first thing Remus saw on the other side was the carpet. He'd tripped out of the fireplace and faceplanted. James helped him up and led him to the living room, where Remus collapsed on a couch before seeing the person opposite him.

"Wormtail! What are you doing here?" He hadn't seen Peter in years, and he looked terrible.

"That's actually why you're here, Remus," said James, coming up behind him.

"What do you mean… Oh," realized Remus. They were going to make him secret keeper instead of Pete. But why? He voiced his thoughts and Lily replied,

"Peter thinks he can't be trusted, that he'll betray us somehow." At this, Remus glanced at Peter suspiciously.

"What's up, Wormtail? Why are you doing this?"

And Peter began to tell them the story.

It had all started when James and Lily began dating. They'd spent more time together and with Sirius and Remus, causing Peter to feel left out and lonely. One day, a student Death Eater had confronted him, and to make a long story short, Peter showed James, Lily and Remus his left forearm. On it, like a dark spot on his soul, lay the Dark Mark.

"This is why I asked you to change Keepers," Peter muttered.

Remus was in shock. Sweet, naive Peter Pettigrew, a Death Eater? What must have driven him to that point?

"Alright everyone, let's start the process now," James added, his voice shaky.

Remus snapped out of his thoughts and joined the others in a circle in the middle of the room. James began the incantation and joined Remus' and Peter's right hands together. Peter said his part, and then it was Remus' turn.

"I, Remus John Lupin, do solemnly swear…" As he recited the oath, Remus flashed back to his Hogwarts years, and the Marauders' Map… 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good… Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs do proudly present the Marauders Map…'

"Remus? You in there?" Lily's soft voice brought him out of his reverie.

He looked up to find that everyone was staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to say the last part of the oath. Then he realized, he didn't know the address of their new home, or even the town. He reminded ten of this and waited patiently as they filled him in.

"Godric's Hollow? Really? Don't you think it's a bit obvious, and that this is the first place he'll look?" Remus wondered if the Dark Lord had realized that the Potters were under the Fidelius Charm, then remembered that with Wormtail as a Death Eater, the Dark Lord would probably know already. Then he had an idea.

"Pete? What if you were used as a sort of spy? On Voldemort?"

Peter had obviously not been expecting this, and gave a little jump at the sound of his name. Lily and James had also not thought of this, but it was clear they thought it was a good idea from their expressions, Lily hopeful, and James jealous he hadn't thought of it first.

"You mean… I could be useful? To the Order and Dumbledore? And you guys?" Peter stammered. For the first time since receiving the Mark, he felt hope.


	2. Chapter 2 (2 years later)

2 years later

* * *

“Mummy! Look what Sophie and I found!” 3 year old Harry Potter was running across the lawn at Potter Manor, tugging his younger sister behind him with one hand while the other was holding something out in front of the duo. At first glance, it looked simply like an old piece of rope, worn and dirty. Looking again, Lily noticed the scaly exterior and nearly had a heart attack.

“HARRY JAMES POTTER! You put that thing down. Right now,” she fairly shouted. Harry looked abashed as he slowed down, coming to a stop before finally dropping the small snake at his feet. What came next was an even bigger shock. Harry started talking to the snake in a language sounding

“James! Get out here, now!” Lily called without taking her eyes off her son.

“I didn’t do it, Padfoot did! Or Moony or Wormtail!”

She had to roll her eyes as her idiot husband came sprinting out of the house. Well, he was probably scared to death of her as well, which she was fine with.

“No, James, nobody’s hurt, dead, or attacking. There’s just something I thought you should see. Harry?” She addressed the younger boy now. “Where’d your friend go?”

“You mean Daisy? She’s right here.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the sna–Daisy.

“Can you tell her something for me?” James was growing suspicious, Lily could see it in his eyes. “I need you to tell her that we can’t take her into the house, that she’ll have to stay outside. Can you do that?”

“Yes mum,” the three year old said, before talking to the snake. Lily snuck a look at James and had to do a double take. His eyes were bugging out and his jaw was practically on the floor.

“Th-That’s Parseltongue! Where the bloody hell did he learn Parseltongue?!”

* * *

"That's the thing, James. Parseltongue isn't something you can learn, it's genetic…"

"And since it's not my family, it must be yours, Lily."

The couple pondered that for a moment, their kids running back into the woods.

All of a sudden, James snapped his fingers. "That's it! Lily, do you know what this means? If  Parseltongue runs through your side of the family, then you're not the first magical person in your family. In fact, if what I'm thinking is true…"

He trailed off, thinking intently. Lily could see that he wasn't going to move anytime soon, so she walked off to find the children. They were playing with some sticks Harry had found, waving them around and shouting nonsense words, trying to simulate a duel. Lily found herself trying not to laugh as Sophie prodded Harry with her stick, and he made a dramatic fall, rolling and clasping at his chest. Even at this young age, he cared a lot about his sister. After a short while, James came to find her.

They stood watching the two children for a little while, then James spoke. "Do you think we could go to Diagon Alley today? There's something I'd like to check on with the goblins."

"Sure. I still need to pick up that book for Albus, and it would be good to get out of the house for a bit," Lily replied.

* * *

 James stepped into the clearing to retrieve his son and daughter, still preoccupied with his earlier revelations. He wouldn't say anything to his wife, in case it didn't hold any ground, but if it did… damn. What was a bloke to do when his little boy could possibly be the most powerful person in the world? Actually, now that he thought about it, that would explain the unprecedented amount of accidental magic his kids had shown in the early years of their lives.

"But Daddy, I don't want to go to Diagon Alley! Can't me and Sophie go to Nev's house instead?" James looked down at the little voice who had interrupted his train of thought. It was Harry, tugging on his hand. Bending down, he picked up Sophie before responding.

"I don't know, Harry. Why don't you run ahead and ask your mother?"

Harry enthusiastically agreed and started to try and catch up to Lily, who was already halfway out to the house.

When James finally reached his wife, he looked questioningly at her.

"I Flooed Alice. She said they'd be delighted to take the kids for the afternoon," Lily replied affirmatively.

"All right. Let's drop them off, then I'd like to go to Gringotts, if that's alright," he asked.

She agreed, and they were on their way.

* * *

 After leaving the children at Longbottom Manor, James and Lily were at last in Diagon Alley. Reaching the large white building that housed Gringotts Bank, Lily couldn't help but wonder what James needed to do there. Her questions were soon answered, however, when they stepped up to a teller.

"I need a line check," James said to the teller.

Lily looked at him with wide eyes. A line check? That was only used in cases where there was an inheritance in question. Whose line did he think…?

The goblin hopped off his seat and led them through the big gold doors at the end of the hall. After a left turn, two rights, and another set of big gold doors, Lily followed her husband into an office. She didn't know whose office it was, but judging from the elaborate designs and extravagant furniture, it belonged to someone important, probably the Director of Gringotts, which made sense, as he performed all line checks. When the goblin who had led them there turned around and left, she and James took their seats in the rather smallish chairs before the desk. The Director entered the room. Lily and James rose and acknowledged the goblin with a short bow.

"Lord and Lady Potter, I hear you have come for a line check?" The goblin asked, most likely concerned about what they thought they would need a line check for.

"For my wife, Director Ragnok, and we're only free of the children for the afternoon, so…" James responded.

Lily looked at him funnily. Why would he want to see her history? Unless he thought... But she didn't get the chance to finish her thought, as Ragnok was talking.

"Very well," the Director produced a large piece of parchment and a small silver dagger. "Lady Potter, please hold your left hand over this piece of paper." He pricked her ring finger, letting a drop of deep red blood drip out onto the parchment. Almost immediately, smooth script began travelling up the scroll, which grew longer to accommodate all of it. Once it finally slowed to a stop, Lily gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the brevity of this chapter, but it was already written and there's no way to combine it with the next chapter without taking out important plot elements.

"Very well," the Director produced a large piece of parchment and a small silver dagger. "Lady Potter, please hold your left hand over this piece of paper." He pricked her ring finger, letting a drop of deep red blood drip out onto the parchment. Almost immediately, smooth script began travelling up the scroll, which grew longer to accommodate all of it. Once it finally slowed to a stop, Lily gasped.

There, at the top of the scroll, lay the name of Lily's ancestor, one nobody would have guessed, given his reputation.

"I take back everything I ever said about Merlin, Lily. And this explains why you're so powerful," said James.

Even the Director of Gringotts was speechless. In all his years, even he'd never heard of a descendant of Merlin. The closest any line had come was the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, descendants of three of the four Hogwarts Founders. But Merlin himself? That was literally unheard of.

"I assume you don't want this information leaked?" asked Director Ragnok.

"Leaked? If this was 'leaked,' as you put it, Director Ragnok, Lily would practically be hailed as the new Queen of the Wizarding World. Even You-Know-Who… Voldemort would be terrified. Which, now I think of it, isn't such a bad thing," James replied.

He didn't get much further than that as Lily hit him on the arm.

"James, you're thinking like an idiot. That is to say, in the present, not the future. While it could be fun for the first few years, we would be in great danger. Like in the muggle world, there are countries that go into civil wars because one person decided to overthrow the royalty."

James looked ready to protest, but was silenced at a look from his wife.

Then Director Ragnok cut in. "If I may, Lord Potter, I'm inclined to agree with your wife. Any hint of this could throw our world into turmoil. Yes, it would most likely succeed in removing Voldemort, however, your family would be in most grievous danger. Many people would gladly kill all of you to become the Heir of Merlin by conquest. But enough of this. Have you any questions?"

"Actually, yes," said Lily. "If I'm related to Merlin, and I'm his sole living descendant, how am I muggle-born?"

The goblin nodded thoughtfully. "An excellent question. I do believe we have a certain book in our libraries that may be able to tell us the answer. If you'll follow me?"

 

* * *

 

He led them to a large gold book, covered with silver designs that Lily recognised as Runes and that James recognised as those symbols Lily seemed obsessed with all the time.

"Here we are. The only known Book of Families in existence. It shows the growth of every magical bloodline, be it pure, or… not. I assume you are wondering why I didn't simply use the book to check Lady Potter's lineage?"

At their nods, Director Ragnok continued.

"This book updates automatically. When a witch or wizard is born, they are recorded under their family name. If they are muggle-born, a new family name is created. Now, I will show you how it works."

Ragnok opened the book to the front cover. Running his finger down the spine, he spoke.

"Merlin."

The book came alive, turning pages so fast they were a blur. Finally it stopped on one page. Compared to the cover, it was relatively plain, just containing a series of names and dates.

"There's Merlin, at the top. You can see how his bloodline mixed with muggles over time, eventually becoming a muggle line, which would explain how you, Lady Potter, are muggle-born and a descendant of Merlin," Director Ragnok explained.

"That makes sense," Lily agreed. "But what should we do? About this, I mean. Do we tell everyone? Do we tell nobody? If it somehow gets out, do we disappear off the face of the earth?"

By this point she was practically hyperventilating. James laid his hand on her back, comforting her, as he too looked to the Director for advice.

"If this does somehow escape these ears, and safety is your biggest concern, which I may assume it is, then yes, I do recommend disappearing off the face of the earth, as Lady Potter has put it. I would potentially escape to a muggle town somewhere. Either way, tell nobody unless you would trust them with your lives," Ragnok instructed.

James nodded. "Thank you, Director Ragnok. I trust you will keep this to yourself as well?"

The goblin looked deeply offended.

"Of course. I never reveal anything without my clients' consent. To even suggest a thing is preposterous."

"I'm sorry, but I had to make sure. I only want my family to be safe, you know," James replied, apologetic.

 

* * *

 

As Lily and James left the bank, they talked in low tones about making preparations for the future, one they hoped would never happen. Unbeknownst to them, a small service goblin hurried out of the library, where he had been reparations to a shelf near the Book of Families, with one line running through his head.

"You, Lady Potter, are muggle-born and a descendant of Merlin. You, Lady Potter, are muggle-born and a descendant of Merlin. You, Lady Potter, are muggle-born and a descendant of Merlin. Descendant of Merlin. Descendant of Merlin. Descendant of Merlin..."


End file.
